wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
December 18, 2019 NXT
The December 18, 2019 Edition of NXT is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Full Sail University in Winter Park, Florida on December 18, 2019. Episode summary Santana Garrett vs Io Shirai Io Shirai just keeps moonsaulting her way through the NXT Women's division, this time picking up a victory over Santana Garrett. A promising talent in her own right, Garrett showed off impressive athleticism and knowledge of the squared circle, but it wasn't enough to overcome the evil Genius of the Sky. The "Joshi Judas" connected on double knees in the corner to set up her patented high-impact moonsault for the win. Shayna Baszler vs Rhea Ripley Move over, Shayna Baszler — there's a new queen atop the NXT Women's division. Rhea Ripley showed championship mettle, overcoming severe damage to her arm, outside interference from Baszler's fellow MMA Four Horsewomen and the throes of the Kirifuda Clutch to defeat Baszler to win the NXT Women's Title. An early mistake seemed like it would prove insurmountable for The Nightmare when Baszler viciously stomped Ripley's left arm on the steel steps, appearing to hyperextend it. From there, The Submission Magician demonstrated the familiar, surgical joint manipulation that has fueled her dominance of the NXT Women's division for the better part of two years. Ripley favored the arm more and more as the match progressed, at one point even fighting off a doctor who arrived at ringside to try to administer medical attention. Then she had to contend with Marina Shafir and Jessamyn Duke briefly attacking on the outside while the official was occupied with Baszler in the ring. Baszler's henchwomen were ejected but had already inflicted significant damage. The Nightmare rallied with a dropkick that sent Baszler crashing into the referee — and left him unable to count the champion's shoulders down after she was dropped with the Riptide. Using the lawless opportunity to introduce a steel chair into the equation, Baszler spiked her opponent into it with a devastating DDT — but Ripley got her shoulder up before the count of three. That seemingly only delayed the inevitable, though, as Baszler next locked Ripley into the feared Kirifuda Clutch for what seemed like an eternity. Ripley appeared to lose consciousness, prompting the referee to raise her arm — only for The Nightmare to defiantly grab the official's collar, refusing to fold. Miraculously rolling backward out of Baszler's clutches, Ripley found her feet and unleashed a barrage of stomps on Baszler's face. Even then, The Queen of Spades answered with a step-up knee strike to Ripley in the corner. But it was Baszler's hubris — not a physical mistake — that spelled her demise. With Baszler taking far too long to talk trash in Ripley's face, the challenger struck her with a headbutt and followed with a gargantuan Riptide from the second rope to secure the victory and the NXT Women's Title Members of the NXT locker room and the Full Sail audience filled the ring to lift Ripley atop their shoulders, celebrating their new champion. Having written off her defeat to Ripley at TakeOver: WarGames last month as a fluke, Baszler's nightmare became a reality — and her 416-day reign was over. Results * Singles Match: Io Shirai defeated Santana Garrett * Singles Match for the NXT Women's Championship: Rhea Ripley defeated Shayna Baszler © Other on-screen talent * Commentator: Beth Phoenix * Ring announcer: Alicia Taylor * Interviewer: Cathy Kelley Media Category:2019 television episodes Category:NXT episodes Category:Episodes featuring Alicia Taylor Category:Beth Phoenix Category:Candice LeRae Category:Episodes featuring Cathy Kelley Category:Io Shirai Category:Jessamyn Duke Category:Marina Shafir Category:Rhea Ripley Category:Santana Garrett Category:Shayna Baszler Category:Tegan Nox